Hacia el mañana
by Tsuki-chan 99
Summary: Mi vida ahora solo es un recuerdo distante, que me atormenta, sigo sin saber quien tuvo la culpa de que ahora estemos lejos.


**CELEBRANDO EL TERCER ANIVERSARIO DEL CLUB IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**

**LA HISTORIA ES PARA FLOR FIESCO, DE PARTE DE REBECCA KISARA ESPERO Y LA DISFRUTES.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECES, SON DEL GRAN MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**HACIA EL MAÑANA****.**

Ha pasado tiempo, y aun así ese recuerdo sigue presente, el recuerdo de ese día, el día en que me dejo. Sé que no gano nada torturándome y sobre todo preguntándome quien fue el culpable, aunque en estos momentos ya no importa, los dos somos orgullosos y esa será nuestra perdición.

Mientras me dirijo a mi departamento, miro el cielo y me doy cuenta k esta gris sin duda lloverá, doy un gran suspiro, es como si el cielo supiera cómo se siente mi pobre corazón roto. Avanzo un poco más rápido aunque me encanta la lluvia, me tengo que cuidar, voy moviéndome entre las personas con cuidado para evitar algún golpe a mi vientre de ahora 8 meses.

Entrando a mi departamento me doy cuenta de que ahora sin ti se siente muy vacio, según palabras de Mikoto es normal que lo sienta así, pero aun después de seis meses que te fuiste aun no me acostumbro, mi personalidad hiperactiva se fue dejando una muy deprimente, maldición, que patética se ha vuelto _la habanera sangrienta_. Tengo claro que aun te amo, cada vez que veo una foto de los dos juntos, en mi cara se dibuja una sonrisa de niña boba, pero luego caigo en la realidad y me doy cuenta que me encuentro sola en la oscuridad de mi departamento y sobre todo me doy cuenta de que ya no volverás a mi lado.

Volteo hacia la ventana y me doy cuenta que está lloviendo, ahora lo que pe apetece es una ducha con agua caliente, así lo hago después de ello me pongo una pijama me meto a la cama, en realidad son las seis de la tarde, pero a quien le importa no es como que haya alguien más aquí, me volteo y veo la foto que está en la mesa de noche una donde tú y yo estamos en un parque el día que me pediste que me casara contigo, me pregunto que estarás haciendo en estos momentos, estarás trabajando, haciendo ejercicio, estarás con los torpes de Fagaku y Hiashi, o estarás con otra, ese último pensamiento hace que se me oprima el pecho y sin poderlo evitar las lagrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos, me siento tan patéticamente estúpida ttebane, Mikoto me dice que volverás pero, estoy segura que no lo harás, porque querrías estar con alguien como yo, sin ningún atractivo, ojos violetas y sobre todo este cabello rojo sin gracia.

-Debes decirle que estas embarazada Kushina, independientemente de lo que paso Minato tiene derecho de saber que será padre.

Sigo pensando en esas palabras de Mikoto, pero si por una discusión estúpida te fuiste, como podría decirte que seremos padres.

-Tomate, te daré un consejo, piensa de vez en cuando en algo que no sea tu misma ni las cosas que digas necesitar, tal vez así te des cuenta que tú no eres la única que importa.

Aun recuerdo claramente ese consejo que me dio el amargado de Fugaku, y debo admitir que fue un gran consejo viniendo de él, así que solo me toco resignarme a continuar sin ti.

Todos los días Mikoto me viene a visitar y aunque ella y el amargado siguen enojados porque no les permite decirle nada a Minato me vienen a ayudar con lo que pueden y más ahora que dentro de un mes cumpliré nueve meses, esa es la única esperanza que me acompaña, saber que dentro de poco tendré a mi pequeño bebe conmigo, oh no sabes lo feliz que me haces pequeño seré madre, sigo tocando mi vientre, ahora tu eres todo lo que tengo, un pedacito mío y de Minato.

Poco a poco voy cerrando los ojos al fin el sueño me alcanzo. Cuanto tiempo paso, no lo sé, escucho que tocan el timbre, pero no le hago caso, no tengo ánimos para recibir a nadie, además eso sería un esfuerzo de mi parte hace frio, sigue insistiendo el timbre, que no tienen a alguien más a quien molestar joder, bueno al final gano e iré a abrir, espero que sea algo importante o alguien esté en el hospital o si no yo misma lo enviare ttebane no por nada sigo siendo (aunque muy patéticamente) la habanera sangrienta sí señor.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa, que al otro lado de la puerta estabas tú, escurriendo agua por todos lados, me miras de arriba abajo y lo que alcance a escuchar fue mi nombre o eso creo y te desmayaste, maldición y ahora, como pude te lleve hasta la cama y te quite todo rastro de ropa mojada, agradecí mentalmente que no hayas llevado todas tus cosas, me quedo contemplándote y me acerco para quitar algunos de tus cabellos rubios de tu frente, oh tienes fiebre, me pregunto cuánto tiempo estuviste bajo la lluvia, me siento culpable por no abrir enseguida la puerta, voy al baño por una pequeña toalla y un recipiente con agua, humedezco un poco la tela y la coloco en tu frete, esperando que eso ayude a bajar la fiebre.

-Por qué justo ahora te a pareces Minato.

Te tomo la temperatura y me doy cuenta que empieza a bajar, joder haya arriba se deben estar burlando de mi, a que estrella o a que dios le debo este amor, quien quiso desde lo alto que yo te ame tanto.

Me doy cuenta que te mueves incomodo y diablos estas abriendo esos hermosos ojos azules que me enamoraron, me siento aliviada, pero algo hace clic en mi cabeza. No sé cómo reaccionar aun no estoy preparada para enfrentarte.

-Kushina-me dice mirándome fijamente-Perdóname se que no debería estar aquí pero ya no lo soporto te necesito a mi lado.

-¿Por qué?- respondí volteando hacia otro lado, no quiero ilusionarme

-Me di cuenta de que te necesito

-No estoy segura, me dejaste, y no sabes lo que sufrí por ello.

-Lo sé, nunca deje de mirarte a distancia, incluso note como poco a poco te crecía el vientre, como estabas triste y dejaste de ser hiperactiva, pero no quise ver como estabas, fue un error dejarte así…no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de eso- no me di cuenta cuando me abrazo- Kushina te amo demasiado para dejarte ir.

Eso definitivamente me dejo sin habla me aferre a él y empecé a llorar. Solo con tener 20 años ya sufro por él y el por mí, supongo que por eso se le llama amor no todo es miel sobre hojuelas.

-Minato te extrañe mucho

-Yo igual mi adorable esposa yo igual.

Esa noche definitivamente esperaba cualquier cosa menos volver a estar entre sus brazos, así los dos nos quedamos abrazados, esperando un nuevo día….

_UN MES DESPUÉS…._

Después de tanto no puedo creer que ahora estoy aquí en la sala de partos con mi esposo, apoyándome ahora en el momento más importante de nuestra vida.

- Vamos Kushina falta poco, tu puedes amor- me dice mientras aferra mi mano

- Maldición duele mucho, ahhh vamos pequeño ya tienes que salir….

- Falta poco señora puje un poco mas- me dice el médico, como a él no le duele, oh tengo ganar de estrangularlo….

El llanto de un bebe dejo en silencio toda la sala, al fin me dieron a mi pequeño, me siento cansada pero solo de ver a este hermoso niño rubio igual que su padre, soy tan feliz y me doy cuenta de que todo valió la pena.

-Gracias Kushina – me da un beso en la frente mientras los dos contemplamos a el pequeño Naruto- Gracias por esto, somos padres.

- Claro que si, al fin estamos juntos, esperando un nuevo mañana.


End file.
